


A Meeting

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fix-It, M/M, Post canon, Rare Pairing, Slash, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela makes a reappearance and the two girls meet. And Sam is more than a bit nervous for it. (A slight DOTM fix-it fic, and some spoilers for the movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ~tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Bayverse - Mikaela/Carly: so _you're_ my competition?"  
>  ~Notes: While this isn't likely what the requester was thinking of with the prompt. This was what my muse came up with for these two. Thank you to eerian_sadow for editing this one for me. :)  
> ~Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine and obvious canon details are not mine.  
> ~Warnings: very slight femslash, violence, language, very slight slash, some small spoilers for DOTM
> 
>  
> 
> ~Italics are the first meeting between these two.~

_"So.."_

 _"You're the other one then."_

 _"Yes I am."_

 _She breathed in a little sigh and smiled a bit at the other girl._

 _"... You know Sam doesn't talk about you much."_

 _A short incredulous laugh comes from the other girl, as though she were amazed that the other would be confused by that little fact._

 _"Would be surprised if he did."_

 _A quick look elsewhere, away from her. Look anywhere but at her and she grins slightly._

 _"I think we're making Sam a bit nervous."_

 _"After dealing with giant ro - mechs, you wouldn't think that he wouldn't be so nervous about two girls talking."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Excuse me for a bit. I need to tell Ratchet something. You'll still be here right?"_

 _A shared grin passed between them._

 _"Of course I will. Unless Sam deems it necessary to take me away. We still have more to talk about."_

0000

If Sam had thought that she would not be so concerned with his ex, Mikaela, then he was surely mistaken. Especially when she would sometimes overhear the Autobots talking about them both.

Surely she was a better match for him, than this Mikaela Banes was.

It hadn't been that hard to discover what Sam had trying to hide from her, where his ex was concerned. A well placed bribe to certain Autobots or secretly asking his parents about the ex were her usual ways of getting the answers that she sought about her competition.

"Warrior Goddess.."

"Beautiful.."

"Excellent with cars."

Just by looking at some pictures that his parents had kindly allowed her to see, she would wonder then. Was this girl really her only competition where Sam's heart was concerned?

In England she honestly would have considered both of them lower than the middle class. But Sam would have managed to find a way around that. Would Mikaela have done the same?

Still it was best in the long run that she should at least try to find the other girl and get to know her. Though the Autobots were rather tight lipped so to speak on where to find the elusive girl.

Still she was beautiful in her own way.

0000

It had hurt when she and Sam had broken up. It had hurt to know that he had eventually got himself together and find another girl.

One that was apparently more beautiful and more sophisticated by society standards than she was. This girl could literally win any sort of competition between them. Clearly she had already won the hearts of the Witwicky family. That stung a little in an already stinging wound that was her heart.

But it had been done to protect her family from the wrath of the Decepticons. She had planned to hide away with them, someplace that the 'Cons wouldn't be able to find them.

A plan that had been given a swift kick to the exhaust port where the Autobots were concerned. Especially Ironhide. A sort of self assigned protector of any and all femmes that he laid optics on, including tiny organic ones like her and Sarah Lennox.

Then Prime had come with a group of silent mechs milling restlessly behind him- Ironhide being one of those mechs, optics on him and her alone. He told her that they would not let her go as Sam had, that she would be going to one of their ships waiting in a concealed orbit above the Earth. That her family would be protected while she was in space above her home planet.

That what was now Sam's loss, was to be the Autobot's highest gain in the situation.

Then Ironhide had taken her aside and had given her instructions in case something had happened to him. Her heart broke for Ratchet, when she heard what had happened to the strong sparked black mech. It had broken for all of them, including Optimus, he had regained his teacher only to lose him again when the old mech betrayed them for the Decepticons.

She understood then why Ironhide had taken her aside and gave her those instructions. She would eventually talk to Ratchet as he had instructed, but first she had something else to do.

First she would have to meet her competition and see just what had taken Sam's heart from her after their breakup.

0000

Sam had tried to suggest multiple times that they leave with Bumblebee before Mikaela returned from the task that she had apparently set herself into doing. She gently shut him down by taking an offered booklet from one of the nearby soldiers and started reading it. Thankfully he seemed to get the hint to back off, but she knew that a simple booklet wouldn't be enough to hold off Sam Witwicky.

Perhaps Mikaela was the key to getting him to back off for a bit?

Footsteps pulled her attention from the booklets that she had been reading while for Mikaela to return. The other girl was grinning slightly as she approached and she watched her walk in her general direction, until another sound distracted her attention and she looked.

Looked and saw Ironhide standing in front of a surprised Ratchet, standing amongst their equally surprised fellow Autobots. Ironhide, who was apparently alive and well, instead of being a cordoned off area of quickly rusted parts. Though the mech was moving around as though he had stiff body parts. They were quickly joined by Sam, Lennox, and Bumblebee.

She looked over to Mikaela as she sat down again, making know of the subtly widening grin on the other girl's face.

"You knew about this?"

"Not exactly. Ironhide had left me with some instructions, that I had no idea what to do with until now. When I had heard what had happened with Sentinel and Ironhide, I had an idea of what his instructions might be for."

"I see."

The girls went to back to their little chat, listening to the chatter of humans and Autobots around them. And she would watch as Mikaela would occasionally turn back to watch Ironhide and Ratchet with a gleam in her eyes, hiding a secret grin of her own when she turned back to continue their conversation.

At least now she was getting a good grasp of what her previous competition was like.


End file.
